Dearly Beloved
by Jack Of Heartz
Summary: After their 2nd journey, Sora and Riku come to realize that they don't know each other as well as they previously thought. Yaoi. Possibly M rating for later chapters.


This island... he had hated it, despised it. That island, and everything it had meant to him. It meant silence, stillness, and an uneventful life. Even the peaceful feeling, the blue ocean, the bright sun slowly became just as annoying as the anxious feeling to get out, to break free from his binding chains and into the universe. He had grown restless, desperate, and any sort of exit would have done just fine.

Oh how he was wrong. So very wrong.

Never again would Riku feel the need to detach himself from this godforsaken home of his. Never again would he go to such extremes just to feel the fleeting rush of freedom. This island... he would never again take it for granted.

Though still, after everything he had been through, it was an agonizingly painful time trying to readjust to the peace and quiet that was his home. Destiny Islands... While nothing had changed, everything was different. Nothing would ever be the same. When Riku first returned to their peaceful home- well, when he and Sora both returned from their journey- no one understood exactly what had truly happened to them. No one except Kairi, the fiery, beautiful redhead who they both fought to protect. But Wakka, Tidus, Selphie... they hardly even remembered the two friends. Not that Riku had remembered their faces that well either...

But even worse, was their parents. They had never understood what went through their minds, or what inner turmoil they were feeling. Ever since he had returned from that adventure, the teen had to deal with his parents and their unrelenting short leash they had placed on him. They watch his every move, every step, but it wasn't as if Riku could do anything about it. He didn't blame them- after all, he had only ran away from home for almost two years and returned as if it was something that happened on a regular basis. He acted like he didn't know the consequences of his actions, which he honestly didn't. But when he saw the overflowing tears that fell from his mother's eyes was the moment he realized he didn't just put his friends through pain, but his parents as well.

...And the collar that was placed on Sora's neck had an even shorter leash.

After all, throughout the time in which Sora and Riku had been away from their home world, there was a point in time where everyone Sora had ever known forgot he even existed. He could only imagine what they felt when that realized their one and only son they forgot they even conceived. _They probably went __insane_ he thought to himself...

_And they probably blame me..._

Riku had always known, from the moment he met Sora when they were children, the brunette's parents had never taking to kindly of the way Sora just seemed to follow him like a loyal dog. And while Riku never once thought of Sora like that, they had always thought of him as a bad influence. They must hate him more than ever after everything that had happened. Though they didn't understand. Those single-minded adults probably didn't even understand their own Son anymore. Now that he thought about it, while she knew more than anyone else, Riku didn't even think Kairi fully understood what had happened. It was just them. Riku, and Sora.

Sora...

Sky.

How ironic it was that all the years of competing with Sora, all the times he teased the childish teen about his undying crush for their beautiful and lively friend, would be the best memories he ever had. And that these wonderful memories only came about because he felt jealous, envious... Of Sora, yes, but for some strange reason he had felt envious of Kairi as well.

Though for some reason, it seemed as if Riku realized everything just a little too late.

He never did like to feel. Maybe that was the reason why he was feeling all this now, while he was alone to drown in his thoughts. For some reason, he just could not get his mind off that beautiful, bright, blue sky eyes with a sunny disposition that shined through to illuminate even the most cloudy of days. Days like this was when he thought about it the most, when he laid on the soft sand on the beach, covering his eyes with the back of his forearm. Because the real sun and sky above him was too bright.

His sky was probably walking hand in hand with the fiery redhead that had won his heart. It wasn't as if Riku wanted to get in the way of their happiness together; he loved being able to see how happy his best friend's face would become around her. But he couldn't help feeling like ripping out the girl's throat every time he saw them together. He didn't want to feel like that, he didn't want the darkness in his heart to awaken once more like that. He only wanted to be filled with that light.

But the sun was too bright right now... and it felt as if the sun's rays were draining his energy, because he didn't want to stand. He wanted to lay there, and drown out the rest of the world.

But a certain Brunette didn't want him too. He wanted to go up this his best friend, and hang out, laugh, enjoy life. He walked quietly behind him so the teen wouldn't notice him, and couldn't help but smile to himself. Just being with him made Sora feel... happy.

Riku.

The Land, his land. His rock. Through everything that had happened, and even though Riku had strayed, that Land was the one thing Sora would always count on. He believed in him. He still had that unwavering faith he did throughout it all. That Land reminded him of home- no, it was his home. To him, Riku and Destiny Islands were one in the same, and even though he did not realize it yet, Sora loved that Land.

The sunny brunette's eyes lit up as he put his hands on his hips childishly, and blocked the sun from Riku's view. He grinned softly, leaning over to put his face close to his friend's. He whispered quietly to get his attention.

"Hey."

Riku was pulled away from his thoughts, and took a while to register that it was Sora who was speaking to him. He put his arms away from his face and down to his side, glaring up at the kid who 'dared' to disturb him from his resting place. Though it wasn't as if he was really angry; Riku could never be angry at him. Still, he put up a front, and sighed.

He didn't enjoy being so close to Sora... well, he did, just... he really didn't like enjoying being so close.

But his smile. He lived for it.

So Riku tried not to let a smile appear on own his face, said, "Hey," and sat up, raising a questioning eyebrow to his friend. He couldn't help but notice his 'arm candy' wasn't anywhere near him. He blinked twice to make sure the sun hadn't temporarily blinded him.

Nope. No Kairi in sight. Just Sora, and his light. He wanted to bask in it.

"Where's Kairi?" It wasn't like he wanted to ask, but curiosity overwhelmed him, especially when Sora was smiling like _that._ He looked so happy, and Riku couldn't help but wonder if he should take pride in being the one to make him smile or not. But it was taking a minute for it to register in the Brunette's mind. For some reason, he was somewhat distracted.

By... well, Riku. He was transfixed by the fact his friend's eyes were such a beautiful emerald color, but were still so piercing... as if they could intimidate anybody, and could hide emotions as well as they could display them. The boy's eyes traveled to stare at his lips, so pretty, yet so masculine at the same time, and he couldn't help but notice his strong arms, muscular, but not overbearing.

Wait, he... was checking out his best friend...

Then he shook his head rapidly, and remembered that Riku asked something. "Oh! Um... I think Kairi went off somewhere with Tidus? Who knows with her..." Kairi... Sora always cared for her, deeply, but sometimes it annoyed him how Riku automatically assumed he couldn't go anywhere with her. He didn't want him to completely forget about their friend, but he wished he could stop worrying about the girl for a second. "But hey! Cheer up, silly. You got me, right?"

The brunette gave a friendly smile in his direction, and Riku couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and chuckle softly, "Yeah, right." It was meant to sound sarcastic, but to his dismay, it almost sounded like he was giving the boy a serious answer. "Of course Sora."

But why was it Sora seemed okay with Kairi being off with the high school jock that was their friend? The girl was always with him, and even Riku had to admit his best friend did look different without her around. "But seriously, Sora, aren't you a little jealous?" He teased, "After all, not knowing where that crazy redhead is... she's usually glued to you." Riku knew how much he liked Kairi. He had always loved her. And even though he couldn't stop himself from thinking things about his friend it still was his job to make fun of the cute little crush that Sora had. After all, what kind of best friend would he be if he let his personal feelings get in the way of a good opportunity to laugh at him?

"You better keep an eye on your girl, Sora. Who knows who might try to steal her from you." Riku finally stood up from his comfortable spot on the sand, and placed a large hand on the shorter's crazy locks. He messed with his hair playfully, and couldn't help but let just a small smile appear on his face. Honestly, he would prefer it if Sora didn't like her, that was his jealousy talking. He didn't like feeling jealous, but he enjoyed the fact it was only them immensely.

Sora loved it when Riku would play with his hair. It made him feel comfortable, and as if he and his friend didn't have anything separating one another. But he listened to Riku intently, understanding all that his friend was saying. Of course he had feelings for Kairi. He _had_ feeling for her. Ever since he came back from his journey, Sora felt as if he no longer felt that once unwavering devotion he had. After all, while they were still friends, it was as if he could feel himself changing inside, while she stayed the same. But he didn't mind it that at all for some reason.

"Steal her?" He smiled sweetly back up at him. "But Riku, she isn't mine to have. Kairi is a big girl, she can decide who she wants to steal her for herself. Whether that happens to be Tidus or not, I don't know. It's her choice. But what I am sure of, is that we got each other! Just like you said..."

Riku's emerald eyes widened for a brief moment as he thought about what Sora had just said, then moved his hand from those brown locks to his side. "R-right..." He almost felt embarrassed. The usually stoic teen found himself saying some corny stuff like that more often now... But, even if it was corny, it was true.

"...Whatever."

But what shocked him, was that Sora seemed as if he could give up on Kairi so easily. "But... are you sure, man? Can you really be okay with that? You had been fighting for her all this time, to keep her safe..." Why he cared so much about this, he didn't know. Maybe it was because his best friend was practically giving up on the girl of his dreams... perhaps he just wanted Sora happy.

Sora shook his head, "Well... I don't really feel as if I'm giving up on her... I love Kairi very much, and I'll always care about her. But after everything I've been through... I feel like I can see very clearly now. Kairi is always going to be one of my good friends, but I don't think she's the one I truly want..." That was true, every word of it. Kairi would always be special to him, but Sora didn't feel romantically attached to her any longer. He found himself attached to... "In fact, I really think the person I want to be with is..."

Sora wasn't sure if he should say anything at all... He already felt as if he was bothering Riku with all this talk as it was, and already giving him so much to worry about. Not only that, but it was pretty hard to just admit to your best friend you've liked them ever since you both returned home from an almost two year long journey of the universe. But he already started talking, it wasn't like he could go without saying anything.

"Uh... on this island..." Wow. Smooth move...

Riku's body almost froze, and his mind almost turned to glue. Sticky, messy, gooey glue. What? Someone else, other than that pinkish redhead? It almost seem too good to be true. Who was it? That only girl they really hung out with beside Kairi was Selphie, and there was no was in hell he liked her. It could be one of the popular girls... what did he mean by, 'after everything I've been through"? If it was someone from another world, why would he say they were on the island with them?

The only person who fit _was_ Kairi. But he said he didn't love her anymore.

Who was it?

So the nervous teen decided to punch Sora in the arm playfully, and a small laugh came from his voice box. "Yeah yeah, Romeo, trying to be all secretive. Who do you like, goofball?" He was practically cursing himself right now, because he didn't feel as if he wanted to know. "You've met a lot of girls on your journey, Sora. You're not just trying to confuse me by saying she's in our world, are you?" He flicked the middle of his forehead on a whim, "Oh don't tell me my friend Sora isn't..." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "A real 'man', now."

What was wrong with him? Why was he taunting Sora about maybe, possibly, liking someone of the same sex? Even if it would make a lot of sense in some ways, it was just so absurd. To Riku, it just seemed like there was no way Sora would ever like a guy. And even if the brunette would probably just joke the question off, he really shouldn't have said anything rude like that, considering that he himself liked... well, Sora...

People handle situations and feelings in different ways.

He knew Sora was too good for him. That light, pure, innocent... maybe this was how he could cope with his own thoughts.

But while all this turmoil went inside his mind, all Sora could think of was how Riku was questioning his masculinity. "Hey!" He pouted, angry, "I am too a Man! See?" He punched Riku's arm playfully, straightened his posture, and puffed out his chest, trying to act all tough. His own actions made him laugh inside. But Sora really wondered if Riku believed his little act. Well, technically, it wasn't, because he really did grow up so much; however, it wasn't like he was, well, 'manly'. He wasn't totally girly, but... he was by no means what you would call a manly man.

It didn't bother him, but if he ever got the guts to tell Riku how he felt he hoped it didn't bother him either...

Little did he know Riku thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever saw.

All this was something he didn't really want to talk about. And it wasn't why Sora wanted to see Riku in the first place. He had something he want to show him. "Hey Riku, come with me, come with me!" He smiled brightly and tugged on Riku's wrist, pulling him along. "I wanna show you something!"

So Riku let himself be dragged by Sora, and found himself being led to the crooked palm tree they always used to sit together on. And by the time they got there, the sun had already decided to start setting. The brunette hoped up on his usual spot on the tree, and looked down at his friend, "Come on Riku! Hop you here you lazy bum!" He couldn't help but feel happy he wasn't the one dragging for once.

Riku looked at Sora, and at the tree where he sat. Memories... he hated so many, but he loved all the good. He took at seat next to Sora, and turned to face him. Things were so peaceful here... and it almost had killed him. Did Sora feel the same way at that time? Was he happy now, with only this island? He couldn't believe Sora didn't miss the adventure, the friends, the people, even a little... But after they obtained the freedom of leaving, wasn't the only thing on everyone's mind wanting to return home? He wanted to ask.

"...Sora."

The brunette turned and smiled, "Yeah, Riku?"

He hesitated for a moment, but decided he should ask. "Are you... happy? With this, the island?"

Sora turned away from Riku, and looked out toward the ocean. The beautiful blue that reflected the sunset like a mirror. "Well..." he began and sighed. "I understand at times this island can be boring, even lonely... but, to be honest, I'm afraid if I leave for good, I'll forget everyone, and everything that made this place so important to me. I love it."

Riku listened to Sora, and he understood. He almost forgot everyone at one point. His friends, his family, what had made it so important. And he never wanted to forget again, not for a minute. Not Sora, not anything. Sora really had grown so much...

That gorgeous sun was setting, showing the beautiful colors in great hues of orange, red, and yellow. Sora never wanted to forget it. "Ahh, I love the sunset so much before night comes. It's just so breathtakingly beautiful..." He said it quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. What else he wanted say, he couldn't. He wouldn't have the guts to say it for a long time...

The way Sora looked, talking about the island, the sunset, it was so... breathtaking. He was so honest, sincere, and that was something Riku saw more than anything else in the world. Sora, he was so true and beautiful, nothing like him. The way he talked, it was as if he was the sunset, beautiful and magnificent, bright and strong. His bright and shining personality was the sun, the blonde highlights in his dark hair were the accents, and his eyes reflected his breathtaking expression.

"Right..." Riku swallowed. "But it's nothing compared to you."

Sora turned from the sunset, and faced his best friend, the confused shock apparent on his face, "Wh-what?" His cheeks were starting to tint pink.

Riku gulped.

Shit.


End file.
